Survival
by PadynLecki
Summary: Prolonged beast battle, at the end of Never Turn Back. What would've happened if that helicopter never came? If the battle was not interrupted. There will be blood and tension. There will be 2 parts.
1. Impaled

"Vincent!"

He turns to see Catherine with a needle, a vaccine. She stabs Vincent in the chest and releases the vaccine in his veins.

"I can't let you die for me."

Everything from that point turned into a blur. Vincent felt the prickling in his veins. Senses crashing back. He heard a growl, heard Catherine hitting the ground, but couldn't do anything. He was immobilized; it was a pain he couldn't describe. Trying to adapt to his strengths that were returning to him. Then a clawed hand grabbed him and he flew. Vincent crashed into a wall and fell down to the pavement.

As Vincent lay there, he felt his pulse rising and heard his attacker stalking toward him. Growls erupting from Gabe's throat and he responded. His eyes flew open, glowing and focusing. He arose, veins being filled with adrenaline, claws emerging; he took a breath in. Gabe was getting closer, the enemy getting closer. Vincent snarled and turned around to see his opponent and Gabe responded with a growl of his own.

The beasts charged at each other, Vincent jumped and landed a kick in Gabe's gut. As he landed back on his feet after his attack, he threw a left hook that landed on his opponent's jaw and went for a right hook. Gabe ducked and dodged his fist and as Vincent went for another he caught it and twisted his beastly enemy's arm. Vincent grunted in pain as Gabe twisted him around. Under his grasp Vincent couldn't move and received a fist in the chest. He stumbled back under that blow then felt a kick to his torso, which knocked him back even further.

Vincent felt his back hit the wall and recovers a bit only to see Gabe jumping at him striking a fist into his face. Vincent recovers from the strike quickly before the other beast was making a second attempt to hit him. He ducked down; in turn Gabe's fist met the stone which crumbled under his force. The ADA was slowed down by the wall, during this brief period Vincent gathered his strength. He let out a vigorous roar and with a swift but powerful uppercut, sent Gabe flying across the courtyard. He crashed on a stone pillar and fell down to the ground, stone rubble falling with him. Vincent approached him and roared down at his prey on the floor.

Just when Vincent thought Gabe was out for the count, he recovered and did a swooping kick and knocked him on his back. Vincent was stunned out and by the time he was able to focus he sees Gabe getting ready to thrust an iron stake into him. As the iron stake was coming down Vincent reached for it and tried to keep it from stabbing him. The only thing he was able to prevent was the stake getting something too critical, but Gabe still got him. The stake found its way to Vincent's lower, right abdomen. When the stake pierced him he roared in pain and he struggled to get the stake out grunting in pain. Gabe had him pinned down though snarling down at him.

Gabe's growls started to sound like he was filled with delight. Vincent tried to sit up, still struggling to overpower the first generation beast. He could only budge the iron stake so much until Gabe asserted force again and Vincent was steadily losing strength. Gabe then twisted the stake; another howl of pain filled the courtyard. The twist of metal left Vincent on the floor again breathing heavily, trying to ignore the pain. His blood was pooling below him and he felt it touch his hand. He sensed his wound closing around the iron stake; he had to do something quick. Breathing in deeply, Vincent gathered what strength he had left and let out a vicious roar at Gabe. Luckily the roar made his adversary flinch a bit so surprise was on his side. With all he had left Vincent shoved Gabe and managed to send him flying back.

Gabe's head hit a stone wall and he grunted in pain, he was stunned. While he could Vincent ripped the iron stake out, which also tore through his skin healing around it. It was a hellish tear and he let out a pained growl and was left panting. Vincent was on his hands and knees gaining his strength back. His blood was dripping to the pavement. He strained to look at Gabe, who was also trying to recover shaking his head. Vincent snarled, with his anger fueling him, he grasped the iron stake.

Vincent quickly stumbled to his feet struggling to keep his ground. He looked down weakly, seeing a pool of his own blood. He managed to step forward toward Gabe. Once he was standing superior to his opponent, Vincent let out a huff and struck the iron stake against Gabe's arm and clearly broke it. Losing his support, Gabe fell to ground letting out furious growl trying to beat back the throbbing pain. Snarling he reached for his broken arm trying to snap it back. Vincent prevented him by a swift kick to the head, knocking him out.

Vincent suddenly felt light-headed and staggered back and dropped the iron stake. After a while of breathing gradually he was able to stand his ground, he shook his head trying to focus again. Looking back up and focusing on Catherine seeing she was waking up. Vincent stumbled to her and fell to his knees as he reached her. Catherine sat up shocked; her back against the car Gabe flipped. He slouched over, his breathing erratic, which steadily he calmed down. Being close to her, his breath turned steady and his wound closed up. He weakly looked up at her, back to normal.

"Vincent, you are so pale." She gasped, clearly worried. Looking behind Vincent she saw Gabe knocked out and even farther a pool of blood glistening. Catherine made the connection and knew that it was Vincent's blood. He almost fell over, but Catherine managed to keep him upright. Vincent's eyes were fluttering, trying to focus. There was no way Catherine could move him so she comforted him.

"We are not getting out of here with you like this, just relax. Once you are up to it we'll make our way out of here and fight another day." Catherine said to assure Vincent. He looked up to her eyes and nodded.

"Yea...just let me…catch my breath." He weakly stated, trying to calmly breathe. He was gaining some color back. Then both of them jumped, hearing a deafening snap. They turned to see Gabe grunting, snapping his arm back. Catherine got up to her feet quickly and grabbed her gun from her holster. Vincent was still down; he was trying to force his adrenaline to spike up. She heard his erratic breathing, and wished she could calm him. Except she knew she would not win alone against beasted out Gabe.

Growls sounded below her, Vincent forcing his beast out. As Gabe arose so did Catherine's pistol aimed at him. Squeezing the trigger she landed a shot in the beast's shoulder. Gabe's shoulder was knocked back. He looked at his wound briefly and snarled at Catherine. Chills ran down her spine as Gabe started to make his move toward her. She shot another bullet but the snarling beast dodged it, continuing his advance to her. Jumping in the air, Gabe was readying to strike Catherine with his claws. Vincent heard Gabe's growls behind him and sensed the beast's intentions. Quickly, Vincent got to his feet and enveloped Catherine in his arms. Those claws ripped through Vincent's clothes and found its way to his back leaving a horrible gash. Catherine felt his weight shift on her a bit, hearing a growl pushed through his teeth.


	2. Boiling Blood

Snarling, Vincent twisted around trying to swipe at Gabe, who jumped out of the way. With his back to her, Catherine could see the gash and Vincent's blood soaked clothes. The sight made her wince. It was easy to see the tension in Vincent's stance, the strain to stand his ground. He had to stand firm, he had to protect Catherine. The beast's eyes were locked on each other snarling at one another. One had a beauty by his side, aiming her gun at Gabe.

Gabe charges forward, to take out the weakened beast before him. Vincent managed to run at Gabe to try to strike first and to keep him away from Catherine. The ADA struck Vincent in the chest with his claws. The claws dug in deep, Vincent fell to his knees with a huff. Growling, Vincent grabbed Gabe's arm. Pinning the beast in place with what he had left but at the same time keeping those claws dug in his chest. Catherine wasn't sure what she could do, she watched as Gabe tried to get away from Vincent's grasp.

"Catherine!" Vincent's distorted voice yelled out. She jumped and looked at Vincent who was looking at her. Eyes tired and pained. Unspoken words were said, Catherine just shook her head.

"No!" Catherine shouted. In desperation she aimed at Gabe and unleashed 4 bullets in his chest. Her clip was empty now, and Gabe was falling back. The only thing that was holding Gabe up was Vincent's grasp. The strain was too great and Vincent let go, Gabe fell to the ground. Catherine rushed to Vincent, who was hunched over breathing lowly. The beast inside was the only thing healing Vincent and keeping him conscious. Catherine knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Vincent, look at me." Catherine fear was evident. She was trying to get him to focus on something, to keep him here. Lifting his head a bit to see he was still in his beast form. His chest was heaving, trying to keep his adrenaline going. He weakly looked into her eyes, leaning into her hands. Vincent felt so cold in her palm, yet his veins were still pulsing. She looked to the wound on his chest and saw it slowly healing, she actually saw it healing. That is good right, he is healing. Catherine turned to look at Gabe, his breathing was choked. That bastard was still clinging to life. She could not move Vincent while his wounds were closing. Catherine had to keep an eye on both of them, waiting for the right moment to move. She looked to Gabe to see if he showed any sign of getting up; she could try to take him with her own skills, but that was a risk. She looked to Vincent to see how his wounds were closing; he was such a bloody mess that she left her hand on his face to make sure his veins were pulsing.

Seems like just moments until she saw Gabe struggling to get up. Her hair stood on end, what was she going to do. Vincent was still cold and his wounds were almost closed. His breathing was steady sounding like a purr. Catherine had to keep Gabe away while Vincent was healing. Her hand left Vincent, as she got to her feet she saw him look at her, his amber eyes worried.

"I have to let you heal before we leave here, so once your wounds heal, run." Catherine affirmed. She had no plan from here, just to survive. Taking her stance, she watched as Gabe raised himself up. There was nothing left of the ADA, that she knew, in there. His movements were feral and he seemed to be only focused on Vincent. He started to walk to Vincent, and just when he was to close for Catherine's taste she kicked Gabe in the face. That kick only angered the feral beast and he hissed at her. Next thing Catherine knew she felt claws at her neck. Gabe lifted her off the ground then pinned her against the crumbled car. His grip tightened relentlessly, leaving Catherine gasping for air.

Vincent was in a fog, he was only focused on his pulse. He had to keep it spiked up. He then heard a hiss through the fog. Which snapped him out and he saw Gabe grabbing Catherine by the neck. His rage sparked like an inferno, and his veins felt like fire. Vincent's breathing became erratic, rage giving him a sense of vertigo. His wounds closed and he arose slowly. He heard a slam of metal behind him, his head swung in that direction. Vincent's vision was blurred but he could see Gabe's figure choking Catherine. With a roar, Vincent charged at Gabe and tackled him to the ground. Under Vincent's grip the feral beast was stuck and under his mercy. Vincent quickly swiped at Gabe's throat as a final blow. Gabe shook violently but Vincent had him trapped under his iron grip. Even after the last breath left Gabe's mouth Vincent was still tense.

Catherine was having a hard time catching her breath again. She witnessed the whole ordeal, Vincent saved her life again. She walked to Vincent to get them both out of there. As she reached for him he tensed up. Vincent snarled at her, his eyes locking onto hers. When he recognized her he calmed down quickly, looking ashamed.

"It's okay. Let's get out of here before things get worse." Catherine tried to comfort him and herself. They were a little too close to death's clutches today. Her neck hurt like hell but she'll be fine. Vincent went to stand up and shook his head. He brought his hands to his face still feeling the distortion. He looked to his hands claws still protruding and veins darkened in his forearms. Vincent started to freak, he was calm but he wasn't morphing back. Even though his back was turned to her, Catherine could tell he was not okay.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" she asked with concern. As she tried to walk to his front he turned away. Catherine then put her hand on his shoulder so he couldn't turn anymore. He flinched under her touch and tried to pull away. Her grip was firm though and she wouldn't let him turn any farther.

"Vincent, it's okay. Turn around; you know I'd never judge you." Catherine urged Vincent. Vincent just grunted in response, and turned to her. She saw that he was still in his beastly state. She put her palm on his scar, and stroked his face.

"I…I..Can't." Vincent put so much effort to say those words. They were deep and distorted. His ocher eyes were heartbreaking. Then Catherine just knew, he was stuck in this form. But he was still himself. Still her Vincent. Catherine embraced him and left Vincent shocked. He wrapped his arms around her in fragile way, careful of what he could do to her. He rested his forehead on hers and they look at each other. He sounded as though he was purring and his eyes were happy. Catherine giggled.

"I'm sure You, JT, and I can figure out what's going on. We'll get through this, don't worry." She reassured him. She guessed cause of the strain Vincent had that he was stuck. He was stuck so long in beast mode to protect and survive it had to be a trigger. She stepped back and saw how much of a bloody mess Vincent was. She held her hand out for him and he carefully held her hand. They went to Catherine's car and made their way to the loft.


End file.
